Fos Ro Dah
by LunarSinner
Summary: Trunks has been doing very well in school, so Bulma decides to buy him a reward. He then has Goten come and play the game with him. Things turn interesting at dinner when Vegeta and Bulma becomes very curious. Rated T for Language.


**I just wanted to give a thank you to peachy for their review for my last story Let The Games Begin; and also Peachy if you are reading this, I wanted to let you know that everyone was on the villan side, I might continue that story if I get some inspiration from the game itself. I love that game as well. :P  
**

**Anyways! I'm sure most of you have heard about Skyrim, yes? Good! Because thats another one of my favorites XD ... I have a ton of favorite games. _  
But I had this idea stuck in my head for awhil now and thought I'd try it out. I'll also be posting another story later on this week. Yay!**

Oh. and Spoiler alert? If you are interested in Skyrim, and have not played it yet, I am warning you, if you read this.. I may have spoiled... Some things from the game.

Enjoy!

**FOS RO DAH!  
**

**...**

"Hey Goten guess what my mom just bought me?" Nine year old Trunks shouted while jumping up and down with excitement. He got all A's on his report card and also was nominated for president in the student concil at his elementry school, his father just put his hand on his son's head and gave him a nod. That made Trunks's heart swell with happiness, clearly amazed that he had made his father so proud ever since everyone's fight with Buu. His father has come out of his shell a bit and started to give him some sort of affection, it was more then enough for little Trunks. Bulma talked about how she was going to buy Trunks a game for his success to the Prince, he just simply told her that she would be spoiling the brat, but she couldn't care less. Her little boy was growing up, and he deserved a treat.

"What is it Trunks? What did you get?" Goten started to jump up and down as well with excitment. He loved his best friend, and was never jealous of what Trunks had, because Trunks had always shared. Mostly he bragged about it, then remembered that Goten's family couldn't afford every toy that came out in stores. So he always shared or let Goten borrow his toys to let him play with his family. As long as everyone was happy, the two best friend's life was perfect, even when they got into trouble with thier little adventures.

"Goten! You're never going to believe this! But my mom bought me-" Trunks started to say.

"She bought you what? Spit it out Trunks!" Goten sighed out and started to pout.

"SKYRIM! She bought me Skyrim!" Trunks shouted out with joy.

"Oh my god Trunks! Well what are you waiting for let's go play it!" Goten's mind started to fade just thinking about al the things he saw on the TV about Skyrim. The Giants, the killing, the cool armor, and of course the dragons.

"Yeah, yeah! I play first though!" Trunks said with the same arrogance his father would use in his tone of voice.

"Whatever! I don't care even if we have to share a character, lets just play it!" Goten shouted out with glee.

And so the boys ran off into Trunks's room and popped the disk into his Playstation 3. They both sat back and waited for the great game to start.

_"__Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin,_

Naal ok zin, los vahriin,

Wah dien vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal,

Ahrk fin norok paal graan,

Fod nust hon zindro zaan,

Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal.

Ahrk fin kel lost prodah,

Do ved viing ko fin krah,

Tol fod zyemah win kien meyz fundien

Alduin fyen do jun,

Kruziik vokun staadnau,

Voth aan bahlok wah diivon fin lien."

"Trunks's you're smart, what does that song mean?" Goten asked while scratching his head. Trunks just started at him and thought of Goku. He hadn't known the guy for very long. But his father always told him that he was a clown, but a great warrior. And great warriors always needed respect. Even if Vegeta didn't give Goku respect, Trunks knew that his father still cared about him, especially since the last fight. Pride just always got in the way he guessed.

"Um, I'm not sure Goten.. I'll look it up or something..." Trunks said while turning on his computer and typing everything into the search key. "Ah! here we go Goten! It says that it means...

_Dragonborn, Dragonborn,_

By his honor, is sworn,

To keep evil forever at bay,

And the fiercest foes rout,

When they hear triumph's shout,

Dragonborn, for your blessing we pray,

And the Scrolls have foretold,

Of black wings in the cold,

That when brothers wage war come unfurled,

Alduin bane of kings,

Ancient shadow unbound,

With a hunger to swallow the world."

"Wow! That's so cool! I wonder what a Dragonborn is!" Goten said with amazment, the game hasn't even begun yet and he was simply hooked.

"I think its..." Trunks started to say while reading the back of the game case, "...Its pretty much who you play as, someone with 'The Voice?'"

"Oh... Well lets just create our character, what do you want to be?" Goten asked while staring at the character screen.

"Nord. Duh." Trunks said while sitting back down and grabbing the controller. He chose the what their character would look like, black long hair, blacked out eyes, scars all over his body, extremely muscular, and of course the skills of being a two-handed brute who can handle heavy armor.

"This is so cool!" The two of them shouted in unison.

========================================  
**  
OXOXOXO Hours Later OXOXOXO**

**...**

It was around 8:30 p.m. When Bulma called everyone down for dinner. She had ordered a ton of pizza and a whole bunch of chicken wings and garlic knots. She had set everything out on the table for her Prince's and Goku's son. She had already called Chi-Chi to let her know the boys are doing fine and since it was a Friday, Chi-Chi let her son stay the night.

Vegeta came to the dinner table first, got his first pick of two of his own pizza's and his own two liter of soda, and his own boxes of chicken wings and garlic knots.  
He sat down and started to feast along side Bulma who just had two slices of pizza, and a few wings and a Diet Coke can in her hand. Trunks and Goten came running down the stairs and into the dining room. Loud and laughing, like usual. Bulma was happy to have the laughter and noise in her home since her parents had passed. It simply wasn't enough with just her and Vegeta arguing and teasing each other.

It got lonely sometimes.

"Hey mom thanks for the food!" Trunks said while sitting down at the table making himself a plate. With Goten quickly behind him, "Yeah thank you Mrs. Briefs! Thank you Mr. Vegeta!" Goten said nicely.

"So hey mom," Trunks started and then took a sip of his soda, "you said you used to be an adventurer right?"

"Yeah with Goku, we used to travel everywhere for the Dragonballs." Bulma said with a smile.

"I used to be an adventurer like you! Until I took an arror to the knee!" Goten said with a straight face.

Bulma's face fell and gave him a strange look.

"What was that Kakarot's Brat?" Vegeta asked with a glare.

Trunks and Goten started to laugh so hard they started to get tears in their eyes.

"What in the bloody hell is so damn funny?" Vegeta said with his eye starting to twitch.

"Goten, you clearly have the voice of a Dova." Trunks said while crossing his arms, "Which is clearly why they don't understand what you have just said."

"A what? What the hell is a Dova Brat?" Vegeta asked with annoyance.

Bulma just looked back and forth between her Prince and the kids. Seeing that the boys face's were filled with mischief she stayed out of it. Her Prince needed to spend some more time with the little devils.

Trunks cleared his throat and gave Goten a signal with his fingers under the table, a count down. Three. Two. _One._

**"FOS RO DAH!" **They both shouted at the same time, then fell out of their chairs laughing their little heads off.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Vegeta stood up out of his chair with his fist clenched. "BRAT I WILL NOT REPEAT MYSELF."

"Dad chill-" Trunks started to say.

"I WILL NOT 'CHILL' BRAT." Vegeta started to get red in the face with anger.

"Vegeta, its okay, calm down." Bulma stood up and walked over to her Prince.

"Woman, I will NOT calm down. DO you know what they just said?" Vegeta asked turning to his mate.

His black eyes stared into her big blue eyes.

"Fos Ro Dah?" Bulma just said, "I'm sure its just from their game.."

"Woman! Fos Ro Dah in Sayin-go means _G__o Fuck Yourself! _I will not have my child saying those words!" Vegeta shouted.

Bulma just gasped.

Both the boys mouths just dropped, wide eyed, they just got chills down their spine. they didn't even mean to get in trouble this time. Trunks shaking off his fear of his dad, not wanting Goten to see he was afraid. He got up and confronted his angered father.

"Dad. I am sorry, we both are, we didn't know thats what it meant. I swear!" Trunks said looking straight into his father's eyes.

"Where did you learn those words my son?" Vegeta said gritting his teeth.

"Mom was right, I, we learned it from the game. Skyrim. Its called a shout that you fight Dragons with! Which are called Dovas, and you become a DovahKiin in the game! You fight giants and kill ugly creatures and the undead, and then there's this evil dragon named Alduin! he's the real bad guy!" Trunks explained to his father slowly.

After a few minutes passed, Bulma decided to break the awkward silence between her family. "Who wants more pizza?"

Her Prince turned towards her and then towards the table and sat back down, without saying a word, continued to devour his pizza and wings. Trunks and Goten looked at each other and sighed in relief that there wasn't anymore yelling. and they both joined the table and began to eat again. Bulma just smiled at her son and winked. He just smirked, the same smirk her Prince wore.

She loved her family.

Goten started to hum the theme song of Skyrim inbetween bites, and Trunks just rolled his eyes. It was amusing, but he just did not want ot hear it from his father.

Bulma watched as Goku's son hum a song, and how Trunks rolled his eyes at his friend. She also saw the Prince glancing back and forth between the two younger boys with interest in his eyes.

She tried to start a conversation to break away from the game, but Goten and Trunks always lead straight back into their thoughts of Skyrim.

"So Goten, I see you've gotten taller! Soon you boys will be taller then me!" Bulma said with a smile.

"Not as tall as the giants! Those things are huge!" Trunks said with a matter of fact tone.

"Yeah! and they have those big clubs! And if you try to hurt their pet mammoths, they hit you and send you flying into the air!" Goten said shaking with excitment.

Vegeta just glanced at them, and then continued to eat his garlic knots. He loved his garlic knots.

"Oh okay, Uhm. Well that sounds like it would hurt..." Bulma said slowly, "Trunks you did all your chores today right? You even cleaned out Scratch's box?"

"Yes mom." Trunks said with a sigh. He sometimes couldn't belive his mom, bringing up chores in front of his friend. And at dinner none the less.

"TRUNKS! DUDE! Just, what if, and I mean what if, Scratch was like those sabertooth cats? His poop would be HUGE!" Goten shouted with more excitement.

"Goten quit talking about poop while I'm eating its gross." Trunks stated with a sigh, what was with everyone tonight and about cat poop? He did think that having a sabertooth cat as a pet would be pretty beast though.

"Well okay fine Trunks, but could you imagine if Shenron was like Alduin? he'd be so scary." Goten said with fear in his eyes.

"Yeah I do have to admit, an eternal dragon that sounds like thunder and has a blood thrist for humans and that can someone even more dragons, is pretty scary." Trunks said while sipping his soda. Forgetting his father was there.

"My son will not be afraid of some measly dragon from a game." Vegeta stated after being so quiet all this time.

"Dad I'm not saying I'm scared, I just don't like the thought about a dragon who can grant wishes suddenly going evil and having the power to kill everything." Trunks said with annoyance. His dad was always so serious.

"If that ever happen Brat, we would end its life force comepletly, and thats that." Vegeta stated while popping the last of his garlic knots into his mouth.

"Well yeah, thats what you do in the game. You have to learn shouts, like the one I said earlier, and train yourself, create armor and weapons and with the help of Parthanox and Odahviing you can win!" Trunks said with excitment. He just wanted to play the game all over again, it was just too good. This time he would turn into a vampire or werewolf. He just stuck to the main story line to beat the game, now he can go through and do whatever he wanted.

"Partha-who? And Odah-what?" Vegeta asked with pure confusion on his face.

"Parthanaox and Odahviing, their dragons. you have to capture Odahviing though to make him help you. He's so cool. And Parathanox is an elder dragon, he's so cool too!" Goten spoke up, "Trunks lets go play the game again! I'm done eating!"

Trunks just nodded and they both helped clear the table with Bulma and washed their own plates and cups. They turned to go run upstairs, wehn Vegeta phased in front of them.

"Show me this game." Vegeta said in a low growl.

"Uh, sure dad." Trunks said with a small smile.

Bulma just watched the whole scene and smiled to herself. After she was done washing hers and Vegeta's plates she went to follow the boys into the game room.

...

"VEGETA I WANT TO PLAY NOW! YOU'VE BEEN PLAYING FOR NEARLY 5 HOURS!" Bulma screamed at her Prince, waking the two kids up from their sleep on the couch.

They finished dinner at 9:00 p.m. and Vegeta started to play, it was now 1 a.m. and the boys had gotten tired of watching Vegeta play and hog the game. They both just feel asleep with hopeful dreams that Vegeta would leave in the morning to train.

"NOT A CHANCE WOMAN! THIS IS MY GAME NOW! I'M NOT EVEN HALF-WAY DONE YET!" Vegeta shouted back at his mate.

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU HAVE DONE MOST OF THE SIDE MISSIONS! YOU BECAME A COMPANION, PART OF THE DARK BROTHERHOOD AND GOT A COOL ASS HORSE, YOU JOINED THE COLLEGE OF WINTERHOLDEN AND BECAME THE ARCH-MAGE AND YOU GOT YOUR SMITHING AND ONE-HANDED UP TOO 100 AND NOW YOUR 76 ON TWO HANDED. WHAT. THE. FUCK. VEGETA?" Bulma screamed with frustration, yes she was jealous, she wanted to play. it wasn't fair. She was acting like a spoiled child, but so was he.

"I know. My horse is cool." Vegeta just stated with a smirk.

"Fuck. You. Vegeta!" Bulma growled out.

The two boys just sighed as they watched the two 'adults' argue over a game. Even the didn't argue, they took turns fair and square. They both just got up and took their blankets and walked slowly to Trunks's room, really wanting peace and quiet so they could get some sleep.

"You know what Woman?" Vegeta asked with an even bigger smirk.

"What asshole?" Bulma said while crossing her arms and pouting.

**"FOS RO DAH!"**

"YOU ARE SUCH AN ASSHOLE VEGETA!"

End.

...

So how'd you guys like it? I had so much fun writting this. And if you have yet to play Skyrim, go do so. NOWWWWWW.

:D

-LunarSinner


End file.
